


Pick Me Up (on your way to hell)

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: And she is s m a r t, Angst with a Happy Ending, As b o t h, BAMF Karen Page, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Because she is not stupid, Big Gay Love Story, Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, In my au or whatever she knows because she has m e t him, In the form of shitty pick up lines and some implied activity, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, M/M, Marci Stahl gets a brief mention, Mild Sexual Content, Minor angst mentions, Only a tiny bit of angst thrown in there though, Pick-Up Lines, Resolved Sexual Tension, That never actually comes up but I need to make it clear, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gay boys being gay, which turns into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: Foggy and Matt pick each other up throughout their entire friendship until one day it gets a bit too obvious even for these two oblivious dorks and they do something about it. Karen is just glad they got their shit together.





	Pick Me Up (on your way to hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Some sexual innuendo not gonna lie. Explicit language for sure. Its all good.

       It starts at a party one day in college like many of the grand traditions of their friendship. Matt is making his way over to where Foggy is after having gone to the bathroom and he overhears him talking to someone about shitty pick up lines. He's never put much thought into pick up lines but he's heard the ones that people tend to use as jokes and he just can't help himself. So when he reaches Foggy he makes a show of finding his shoulder and puts his hand on it before leaning a little closer and saying, “Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only _ten_ I see.”

       The person Foggy is talking to, Marci now that Matt is paying attention, snorts and Foggy stares at him for about ten seconds before he laughs loudly, and if that isn't what sunshine would sound like Matt isn't sure what _anything_ is.

       “Matt. Matty. I swear to _god_. This friendship came off a discount rack at a _dollar store_. Why are you _like this_?” But Foggy is smiling and happy as he says it so Matt counts it as a win and just grins at him innocently.

       A few days later Foggy surprises Matt when they meet in the hallway outside of Foggy's last class of the day to go for lunch by starting the conversation with, “As long as I have a face then you'll have somewhere to sit.”

       Matt kind of chokes while a few of the others leaving the class whisper to each other about how they “knew it.” Then Matt remembers the other night and he smiles sweetly while saying, “You know, I have a library card. Which is a good thing because I'm totally checking you out.” Foggy dissolves into laughter with Matt quickly following because he can't possibly keep a straight face while Foggy is laughing with so much pure joy. While Foggy and Matt are calming down a group of friends walk by and one of them whispers to the others, “Did the blind guy just say he's checking Nelson out?”

*******

       And it continues through the years.

*******

       “Are those space pants? Because your ass is _out of this world_.”

“Oh my _god_ Foggy.”

“ _Repent_ Matthew!”

*******

       “Your beauty is blinding, lead me astray?”

“I'm going to lead you into an open manhole I swear to fuck Murdock.”

*******

       When life is going on and changing and things get hard or easy they always come at each other with horrible pick up lines whether just because or to add a bit of humour to a shitty time. So when Foggy finds out about Daredevil its not completely surprising when Foggy throws in a bitter, “Do you have a Band-Aid? 'Cause I scraped my knee falling for you.”

       When he hears that Matt freezes for a second before grinning a little sadly and murmuring, “Can you touch my hand? I want to tell my friends I've been touched by an angel.”

       Foggy smiles a bit and says, “Karen’ll never believe you. She knows I'm not that kind of girl.”

       So there's smiling and anger and maybe tears that no one will ever admit to but they get through it and eventually they make it to a place as close to their normal as they can after what happened. So they talk and bicker and throw out half thought out pick up lines, if a little more hesitant than before. Eventually Karen stops trying to find out what happened and contents herself with knowing everything will be okay and life goes on. Except now Matt and Foggy are both more obvious about their mutual pining to everyone but _each other_ and Karen is ready to shake them both if they don't figure their shit out soon.

       It all comes to a head one day when Foggy hands Matt some papers and instead of ‘thanks’ Matt says, “Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers.”

       Foggy will forever blame what he says next on the fact that his brain absolutely short circuits due to the open _sincerity_ in Matt's voice and on his face when he says that because otherwise he never would have allowed himself to say something so obvious. So it is not his fault and he cannot be held accountable for the words, “Might just _convert_ if you unleash your devil in me Murdock,” leaving his mouth. Nope, not his fault, nuh uh.

       Matt chokes on his own saliva and Foggy hears Karen attempt to cover up a laugh by coughing before she yells something about lunch as she leaves the office, nevermind that its _three o'clock in the afternoon._ When Foggy manages to bring himself to look at Matt he has to pinch himself because Matthew Murdock is _not_ standing by his desk _blushing_ and _biting his lip_ . He is _not._ Foggy looks at the lip Matt's holding between his teeth and licks his own.

       Well. He can work with this. He can most definitely, very happily work with this. And if Karen doesn't believe him when he says he's “not that kind of girl” when she returns in an hour as he and Matt are fixing their clothes and attempting to bring order to their hair, well. He can live with that.


End file.
